Lovers Can't Be Trusted
by Kiwi Ninamori
Summary: Sequel "Brother's Can't be Trusted".Years Later,university time! But when Naruto gets accepted to one college in Suna and Sasuke to another, their relationship starts taking a fearsome blow. People can start to change when having a long distance relationship. Sasuke can only hope the boy he plans to marry and himself stand a chance when Gaara makes an appearance. SasuNaru GaaNaru
1. Nothing's Changed

**I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I simply own my imagination and all that transpires from it *evil laugh***

**This fiction is a sequel to "Brother's Can't Be Trusted". Summary: **Naruto, a spooky sophomore in high school moves to the city Konoha with his guardian Jiraiya. He reluctantly befriends Sasuke. Itachi, a pervert with troubles past in the Uchiha household, targets Sasuke's new friend as a sexual conquest. Together the Uchiha brothers battled for Naruto's affections even when some other people strived to pull them apart. Between Naruto's past best friend, Haku coming to visit to steal Naruto's heart, Sasuke's rabid fan girls that refuse to accept things, and daddy Uchiha himself with a sickly son complex; the Uchiha brother barely stood a chance. But after some struggles and misfortune, Haku was swooned by Zabuza, fan girls were converted to yaoi fan girls, and Fugaku was rightfully punished, Naruto was safe to love and be loved by none other than Sasuke. Itachi, having lost the battle, found peace and romance with a friend he would have never thought to turn to; Kisame. Now three years later the group endures new challenges: college and the distance it may give them.

Naruto, Sasuke, and graduating class: age 18

Itachi and Kisame: age 22

**Lovers Can't Be Trusted**

**Chapter One**

**Nothing's Changed**

Kiba narrowed his dark eyes as he slipped his head graciously around the corner of the hallway. Soft giggling and gossiping came from the customers as they slowly guided out of the theatre. The teen looked carefully back to the front and watched the glowing green letters of 'now showing' turn off and read 'wait in the lobby'. With a mischievous smirk he pulled out his cell phone. It took less than a minute for the other end to pick up.

"Mission is a go. Duck butt is in the pond alone. I repeat duck butt is in the pond alone" he whispered low into the phone.

"What? Who's duck butt? I thought you were looking out for Sasuke?"

Kiba growled lightly. "Naruto! We've been through this!" Kiba hissed back.

"Oh! Sasuke is-"

"Just get your ass down here Uzumaki. You've got twenty minutes max!" Kiba grumbled back before quickly hanging up the phone. He peered cautiously around the corner again, smirking as he saw Sasuke grumpily step into the just emptied theatre with broom and dustpan in hand. "I hope you enjoy the showing Uchiha" Kiba remarked to himself. He kept an eye out for any other people maybe wanting to go into the theatre before they could be seated. Relief came over him as he finally spotted the familiar blonde haired teen carefully coming down the hall. He chuckled lightly to himself, watching Naruto stumble about ungracefully. This was just too perfect.

Naruto huffed lightly as he tried to maneuver about in three inch heels. He didn't understand how girls did this on a daily basis. He yelped out lightly, one heel going off to the side and causing him to bend his ankle the wrong way. Instantly he went crashing into the wall of the hallway. A few eyes suddenly stared at him in surprise. His face reddened deeply and he waved at them as casually as he could before trying to regain his composure. He took a deep breath and pushed off from the wall to stand up straight. With a shake of his head he straightened the long blonde extensions out of his face and continued to walk. Naruto gave a timid grin as Kiba rose two thumbs up and opened the theatre door for him.

"Damn snotty nosed brats" Sasuke growled under breath as he swept up another balled up piece of tissue. He hated the changing of seasons when everyone started having allergy problems. He was stuck with cleaning up after all those gross people. He shuttered as he stumbled upon a wad of mucus.

The young Uchiha stood up straight with a frown as he heard the soft clicking sound of heels on hard floor. Turning around he watched in bewilderment as a long haired blonde woman came strolling into the theatre room. "Um, I'm sorry miss but the theatre is off limits for clean up" he called out.

He paused suddenly as the woman moved closer. She wore a thigh length trench like pea coat and nude thigh highs. He felt an odd tinge of excitement upon seeing her bright orange high heels. The color orange was always a turn on for him ever since he started dating Naruto. He shook the thought from his mind and set down his cleaning supplies. This woman clearly didn't understand rules and he would have to show her out. But as he approached her his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. In the near dark theatre he had almost missed it.

"Naruto?"

Naruto grinned brightly and started to untie his coat. He tossed his head slightly to the side, allowing the long blonde hair to swoop over his shoulder. "A promise is a promise Mr. Uchiha" he commented slowly with a sexy voice. He watched Sasuke's expression change from confusion to surprise and finally pleasure when he opened his coat and revealed what was inside.

The slender male worked a sexy two piece, orange corset with black lace panties. His face reddened profusely as he watched Sasuke's eyes glaze over with instant lust and satisfaction.

"Naruto…" Sasuke muttered, feeling his throat suddenly grow dry. He numbly fell back into a seat as Naruto started to move over him. Carefully Naruto straddled the Uchiha's legs between his thighs and sat on his lap. He dropped the coat completely and gripped tightly to Sasuke's shoulders.

"I'm a man of my word you know" Naruto teased seductively. He leaved down, kissing the Uchiha's forehead and moved down to his neck.

"D-don't you mean woman…" Sasuke breathed out heavily. He could already feel the twitching in his pants. He grabbed hold of Naruto's hips lightly, and guided his touch down to the boy's ass. He gave a dark smirk as he felt the other's plump cheeks beneath the soft lace. "Damn it Naruto…I can't believe it" he chuckled to himself.

Naruto pulled back only a bit. "You better believe it! I told you I would and I have" Naruto declared proudly with his toothy smile.

Sasuke shook his head with a chuckle and slipped a hand to Naruto's cheek, pulling him back for a kiss on the lips. He groaned softly as he felt those soft, ever running lips against his. He parted them hastily, slipping his tongue inside. No matter how many times he did this he was amazed by how sweet the blonde tasted. He ran his tongue over the familiar range, having remembered every tooth and crevice like it was the back of his hand. Naruto eagerly brought his tongue out to play as his hand started to unbutton Sasuke's uniform dress shirt.

"Can…I…see it?" Sasuke groaned lightly between the kiss.

Naruto chuckled and shook his head. "You'll just have to wait. I wanted to show Jiraiya tonight too. Since its Monday he'll be back late…" Naruto reminded with a coy smirk of his own.

In that instant the Uchiha pulled back from the kiss. "What did you just say?"

Naruto was taken aback, sitting up straight on Sasuke's lap. "He'll be back late?"

"No before that!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Since its Monday-"

A loud thud filled the theatre and echoed. Sasuke slowly turned his head toward the theatre entrance and his face drained of color. Clad in a dark suit, and now a wide mouth, stood the company executive and the manager.

"Mr. Uchiha…"

Sasuke grunted in disbelief, quickly pushing Naruto off of him. Naruto yelped and jerked his coat from the floor and slipping it back on. With a heavy blush he bowed his head. Crap, this wasn't good.

The man's face quickly cringed up and he eyed the blonde teen dressed provocatively. On that Naruto gave a haphazard apology and rushed for the exit. He was not any more successful in keeping eyes off of him when he ended up tripping in the heels again. He ended up removing them and racing out of the room barefooted. The man turned back to Sasuke. "You might want to follow your friend out" the man growled lightly.

"But sir! My letter of recommendation-"

"Forget it Uchiha!" The man picked his clip board up from the floor where he had dropped it. "If you think for one moment I'm getting them to write you a letter, you are thick in the kid! Get out of my theatre! And don't come back!" he yelled out at the boy.

Sasuke jumped in shock before rushing for the door as well. He nearly crashed into Kiba on the way out. The other boy gave a soft wince as he heard the command as well. He gave a sympathetic shrug and stayed behind. After all, he still had his job.

Sasuke took a deep breath as he stepped out of the building. He eyed the parking lot and instantly settled on the antsy, pigeon toed orange heels visible beneath some cars. He marched over quickly, swooping out from behind one of the cars and glaring at Naruto. The blonde was so startled he went slamming back against the side window. The car quickly burst out into a warning alarm, making him gasp and crouched down out of instinct. Sasuke growled lowly and clicked the alarm off, silencing the air again.

Naruto looked nervously up to his boyfriend, seeing the red appear in Sasuke's eyes; at least it seemed to appear every time he was angry. "I'm sorry Sasuke…I-"

"You didn't know? Is that what you were going to say? You didn't know about the review they were giving today? Because I've only mentioned it every day for the past two weeks" Sasuke called out. He waved his hands up offensively. "No Naruto you don't remember anything along the lines of-'Dobe I'm going to be working hard for awhile because I have to impress the manager. He's promised to get one of the filming companies to write me a glowing recommendation letter for Fujikaze's Acting Institute'. Of course you don't remember any of that Naruto!"

Naruto winced the more Sasuke yelled at him. "I'm sorry I forgot…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and huffed back. "How convenient. It must be so nice not having to worry about stuff like that. Anything I want is not important enough to remember" Sasuke retorted.

"That's not what I meant Sasuke! I was just so excited about-"

"Getting into Sunagakure University. Flipping-freaken-do Naruto. Now I really do get to wait for you again…" Sasuke took a deeper breath and threw open his car door. Naruto did not get a chance to get another word in before he watched Sasuke back out of the spot in a hurry and shoot off to the street.

Naruto growled lowly. "Damn you Sasuke. You never give me a chance to talk" he complained, crossing his arms.

"So that's what happened…" Naruto retorted with a tired sigh. He didn't feel any better seeing the red start to come to Kisame's face as he tried desperately to stifle a laugh. Naruto pouted and looked over to Itachi who held a stern expression as he continued to stir his cup of coffee. "What should I do Ita-niisan?" he asked.

Itachi sighed heavily took a sip of his coffee. "You're a jinx Naruto. What more can I say" he retorted.

Kisame shook his head, finally calming himself. "I see why Sasuke blew up in your face about it. This was a big deal for him" Kisame pointed out. He looked to Itachi for confirmation. "Didn't he wait the whole year for college instead of enrolling right after graduation?" Kisame asked.

Itachi nodded. "Yeah. Naruto here was shy a few credits after all of his moving growing up, he had to stay in high school an extra year instead of graduating with everyone else." Itachi eyed Naruto skeptically. "When you were so upset about it Sasuke decided not to go to school and wait for you to graduation so you two could go off together."

Naruto sunk lower into his seat. He didn't need to be reminded of all that. Sasuke was too kind a boyfriend though he wasn't good at showing it verbally. "And I wanted to make it up to him. This year, I applied to all the school close to his first choice. I knew Sasuke was going to get in anywhere because he's so smart. But how was I supposed to know you can barely get into Fujikaze's Acting Institute without some kickass recommendations from a bunch of big-wigs? Now Sasuke is blaming me he missed the deadline for applications."

Kisame shook his head. "So why did you go to the theatre dressed like that anyway? Seems like an odd time to put a little spark in your relationship."

Naruto grunted lightly and crossed his arms. "I applied to Sunagakure University even though I knew there was no chance I would get into such a prestigious university. Sasuke insisted I give it a try. He bet me that if I got accepted I had to thank him by giving him a personal drag time strip tease. I got my acceptance letter…" Naruto mumbled the last part.

Itachi took another sip of his coffee. "So Sasuke basically set up your chances while you end up ruining his. How are you going to fix this?"

Naruto's jaw dropped and quickly jumped up out of his seat, drawing the attention of many of the star buck customers. "That's what I'm asking you!" he exclaimed. "What do I do? If Sasuke can't go to the Acting Institute in Suna then he is going to have to go to another college…away from me" Naruto whimpered out, sitting back down quickly. "All his waiting…would have been for nothing if we still get separated…"

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Why doesn't he just apply to Sunagakure like you?"

"It's too late to apply. I only got in through late admission. I doubt they would make an exception even for Sasuke…"

Kisame grabbed the piece of cake he had ordered and took a large bite. "Sounds to me like you are in deep shit Uzumaki."

"Thanks a lot guys…" Naruto grumbled.

Itachi cleared his voice lightly. "I suppose this would be a bad time to mention…I got a job offer."

"What?" Kisame exclaimed. Naruto looked at the older Uchiha with confusion. He had known that Itachi and Kisame had been college graduates for some time now and had been working odd jobs here and there to make ends meet and pay off loans. But he didn't think Itachi was planning to get anything stable any time soon.

"You know that modeling agency that's been calling the apartment for the pass couple of weeks…" Itachi mentioned to Kisame. The blue man frowned and nodded deeply. "I finally gave in and went to an audition…my first assignment is in Suna in the fall. I thought it would be perfect if Sasuke and Naruto were both going to be staying up there but…" Itachi drifted his eyes off to the side casually in a word silence for his unfortunate brother.

Kisame growled lightly. "And you didn't bother telling me about it until now? Did you just expect me to be okay with this? You're going to Suna while I stay here in Konoha? How is that fair?"

Naruto felt his chest tighten. "…Y-you guys don't think your relationship can last long distance?" he asked in a worried tone.

Kisame clenched his lips tight together as he noticed how he was upsetting the blonde. "I-I didn't say that! L-long distant relationships work some times! I'm sure things are going to work out for you and Sasuke" Kisame insisted.

Naruto groaned and slammed his head against the table. He wasn't so sure about that.

Meanwhile an equally frustrated forehead was banging excessively against a wall. Neji cringed with discomfort as he listened to the other end of the phone. "Damn it Uchiha, why did you bother calling me if you are just going to beat yourself up on the other end!" Neji yelled out finally.

Uchiha grunted viciously and pulled himself away from the dented wooden wall and rubbed at his sore head. "I was hoping you would do all the beating up Hyuga, you're usually good at making me feel like shit."

Neji rolled his eyes and closed the book he had been skimming through for the pass couple of minutes. He liked to stay ahead a semester. "I enjoyed it. Especially when you actually became one of those lonely destitute high school graduates who take a break from schooling. Everyone knows once you give yourself a year, you are unlikely to go jumping back into the pool" he retorted bitterly. "I still can't fucking believe you did that for Naruto."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "It wasn't only for Naruto!"

"Oh yeah, thanks to Itachi going away to college, there was hardly any money left for you to start going. Must really suck having to earn your own living. What happen to all that money your mother was sending you guys before this?"

"She cut us off when I turned eighteen…she said I was old enough to take care of things on my own. Besides I didn't want to rely on her too much." Sasuke sneered when simply thinking about it. He didn't want to be a bother to his mother after what they had put her through. When their dad, Fugaku, got out of jail and started acting out again, she was plagued with guilt. Though the man was now dead, thank goodness for the law, their mother thought it was only fair to use his life insurance to send Itachi to college. It was the least that bastard owed him for screwing up life. Being reminded of that incident still made Sasuke tremble.

"Poor little Uchiha. I wish I could help but I'm well on my way to becoming president" Neji bragged.

"You're at a community college Neji…I highly doubt that" Sasuke reminded.

"Shut the hell up!"

Sasuke shook his head. He felt rather bad for Neji. He applied to only one school because he was so sure he would get in with his second place in graduating rank behind Sasuke. But whoever would have thought Neji wouldn't be accepted because his cousin Hinata was already accepted to the same university. Turns out the Hyuga family had great connections…but only wanted to pull strings for family members of the main branch.

"So what are you planning to do Uchiha? I know you were dead set on putting your pathetic acting skills to work."

"I don't know…I just know I wanted to be close by Naruto. I was really depending on this…"

"Why can't you just wait a year? Go to one of the other distant universities you got accepted to and just reapply next year to be closer to Naruto" Neji pointed out.

Sasuke grimaced, digging into his pocket. A light blue velvet case was clinched tightly in his palm. "I don't want to give us time to grow apart…I had big plans this year…" Sasuke admitted.

Slowly he flipped open the case. Inside was a shiny, sapphire ring…

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:** They are back! The wonderful cast of 'Brother's Can't Be Trusted'! I'm sooooo happy to finally have a chance to write the sequel I've always wanted to. It's been years, shocking I know! But I am determined to make this even more fun than the first fanfiction! There is a lot to look forward to this year! So stay alert and don't forget to review! I would love to see how many of you I recognize from reviewing on the first series! I haven't forgotten all you wonderful readers!

**What to look forward to this series: **The interesting appearances of several characters: Gaara, Sasori, Sai, Karin, and more surprising guest stars ^_- Proposals, cheating, new relationships, old relationships, and dare I even say it…some logical **male pregnancy** (supported by facts and plotting-no magical "oh look a baby")! All this not in that order lol! Any of this sounds exciting to you? Review and let me know!


	2. Arrangements

**Chapter Two**

**Arrangements**

"In Kirigakure?!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, his palms slamming down hard on the dinner table. He drew quite a few eyes from everyone there, some stopping mid bite.

Sasuke sighed lightly and nodded. He stabbed his slice of cake haphazardly and finally slid his plate away. He didn't feel much like celebrating right now. "Yeah. You heard me dobe. I'm going to the University in Kirigakure."

Naruto felt his heart sink down into his stomach with a heavy thud. He stared down hard at his plate, suddenly not feeling too hungry for dessert. It was a real shame considering Jiraiya went through a whole lot of trouble to get a cake big enough for their entire group. Kisame with Itachi, and Zabuza accompanied by Haku; they all came down to celebrate with them for getting ready to go off to school.

"But that's so far away Sasuke…" Naruto whimpered out finally. Kiri was in the opposite direction of Suna from Konoha.

Haku pouted lightly and crossed his arms. "What are you saying? It was perfectly okay when I went to Kiri University this past year but now that Sasuke is going too its suddenly too far away? Nice to know how you feel about me Naruto" Haku complained.

Naruto blushed faintly. "It's not like that Haku! I always knew you were going to go there since you and Zabuza live in Kiri but…" Naruto looked back to Sasuke with a disappointed frown. He didn't know why he felt so betrayed when he was aware of the situation. Sasuke didn't have many options because of his mistake.

Sasuke smirked lightly and ruffled Naruto's hair. "Calm down. I'll come join you in Suna next year. I swear. Until then…this will just have to be a long distance thing" Sasuke pointed out.

The eyes around the table all suddenly fell with shame and silence. Sasuke felt as though his word choice was poor now that Naruto was fired up.

"Long distance! This coming from the selfish Uchiha who wouldn't let me within ten feet of another guy because he wanted me all for himself?" Naruto barked back. He stood up from the table quickly. "Sure Sasuke. You go to Kiri and find yourself some other guy to by the time, but don't go biting at me if I do the same" Naruto threatened.

"Naruto!" Sasuke didn't get another word in before Naruto went marching out of the room. Damn blonde, was so quick to jump to conclusions before listening all the way. He gave a heavy sigh and looked to Naruto's plate, still untouched. "Idiot" he hissed lightly.

"Don't worry Sasuke. I'll keep a careful eye on your little boy toy for you" Itachi pointed out with his usual self-righteous grin which only seemed to make the younger male twitch with discomfort.

Haku shook his head. "I don't know why he's so worked up. He should know I would never let Sasuke even look at another guy while he's still officially with Naruto" Haku warned. Everyone paled with acceptance. There was no doubt Haku would keep the Uchiha in place while they attended the same school.

Jiraiya rose from the table and started to clear away the table. "Looks like it'll be awhile before we have a chance to sit down together like this" he mentioned.

"There's always holidays" Kisame pointed out. He hopefully looked to Itachi. "You damn well better find time off from work Itachi, otherwise I'll go up there and drag you back kicking and screaming" Kisame threatened lightly.

Itachi smirked. "Will you frisk me down as well? Hopefully in front of all my coworkers."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and rose from the table as well. He took a deep breath and slipped his hand into his pocket where he clenched tightly to the velvet box again. If Naruto would have just stopped to listen then he could easily tell him there was no way he would be interested in another guy while they were apart.

"You should wait" Itachi broke the silence again.

"Why? He doesn't think I'm trustworthy. I should give him a reason to believe me" Sasuke insisted.

"You should at least wait until you are halfway through the semester. You have no idea how you both will feel after this. College isn't high school Sasuke. People change…people grow apart" Itachi mentioned.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes angrily. "Me and Naruto will **never** grow apart" he hissed back darkly.

Haku looked nervously to Zabuza beside him, contently drinking his tea with nothing to say. Kisame as well kept quite when it came to brotherly advice. But Jiraiya was not one to keep his thoughts bottled up inside of him.

"Don't be hasty boy. When you asked for my permission several weeks ago, I gave you my blessing. That was before I knew things would work out this way. Itachi is right. Giving Naruto that ring right now when you two are apart is no better than putting a collar on him and telling him to sit and wait for you. We all know what that can do to a person. Because if you can't hold up your end Uchiha, you would have broken his heart" Jiraiya stated firmly.

Sasuke bit his lip lightly and slipped his hand out of his pocket gracefully. "But it was okay when I sat and waited for him…nice to know this home is full of such double standards Jiraiya" Sasuke grumbled out loud. He marched back down the hall, leaving the others to continue with whatever the hell they were celebrating.

Sasuke stopped in front of Naruto's bedroom door, lingering there in silence as his thoughts consumed him. He could hear light shuffling from the other side. With a light grasp of the knob he turned it and let himself inside. Sure enough he found Naruto anxiously moving several of his outfits from the closet to his suit case.

"What are you doing dobe? We aren't leaving for another few weeks" Sasuke pointed out.

"That'll go by in no time" Naruto huffed, violently shoving another few orange shirts of his down into his bag. "According to you this will be a piece of cake. It'll fly by…"

"I didn't say any of that" Sasuke retorted. He moved over and closed Naruto's suit case before he could stuff it further. "Being away from you will be the hardest thing I've ever done. But you know what will be the best part?" Sasuke asked with a playful smirk.

"What?" Naruto growled back as the Uchiha moved closer to him.

Sasuke slipped his arms tightly around Naruto's waist and pulled him close. "The amazing sex we get to have after being unable to touch each other after so long" he chuckled. He kissed the blonde's whiskered cheeks as it was filled with red.

"Is it better than make up sex?"

"Oh yeah…a hell of a lot better than make up sex" Sasuke retorted, moving his lips slowly down to the tan neck. He sucked on it lightly, feeling Naruto tremble with delight. No matter how many times they did this he took pride in how easily he could make Naruto respond to his ministrations. He guided Naruto down to his bed, forcing the suit case off with the nudge of his hips. "How about I give you a taste right now…" Sasuke offered.

A gleeful grin returned to Naruto's face and he nodded. "But everyone is right down the hall" Naruto pointed out.

"Fuck 'em. They've heard it all before" Sasuke retorted. Sasuke leaned down, capturing Naruto's lips in a passionate kiss….

Naruto sighed out heavily as he stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't hide the wide smile that remained on his face. He grabbed Sasuke's arm around him and pulled it closer to him like a blanket. He loved Sasuke's warmth and his smell. He couldn't imagine being without it for a few months at a time. He shivered at the thought, turning on his side to face the window where the sunlight gradually poured in. With another content sigh he dropped his eyes down to the floor. Sasuke's pants remained sprawled about where he had thrown them. He noticed an odd bulge in the pocket. He told himself it was just Sasuke's wallet or keys but the shape was off for any of those items.

As was normal for the blonde, curiosity got the best of him. He looked back to Sasuke cautiously before slipping out from under his lover. He crawled down to the floor, grabbing the pants and reaching into the pocket. He was prepared to laugh over his own childishness. It wasn't like Sasuke ever had anything to hide. He pulled out the small velvet box and stared at it with bewilderment. He didn't know Sasuke to wear jewelry even on special occasions.

Naruto was just about to open it when he heard Sasuke stirring. Instantly he closed the box and shoved it back into Sasuke's pocket, feeling guilty for something he didn't understand. "Could it be…?" He muttered, slowly sitting down on the floor to keep from falling over in dizziness. That wasn't what he thought it was, was it? Naruto yelped out loudly when he heard sudden groaning. He stumbled back away from the bed just as Sasuke brushed back his long bangs from his face and opened his groggy, black eyes.

"Dobe…what are you doing out of bed?" he groaned lightly.

"N-nothing! I-I was just getting hot" Naruto chuckled out loud, nervously rubbing the back of his head. He rushed up off the floor, grabbing his boxers and slipping them on. Sasuke sat up slowly, watching the mysterious blonde scramble about in his room to get his clothes. He was abnormally active for someone who just got pounded into all night. "Something wrong Naruto?"

Naruto stiffened as he neared his dresser. He shook his head quickly. "No not at all… everything is A-Okay" he chirped, waving his hand back in a calming gesture.

Sasuke frowned, knowing that Naruto had just given him the brush off. "Tell the truth" the Uchiha demanded.

Naruto thought briefly of something to say. He blurted out the next thing on his mind. "Roommates!"

"What?" Sasuke kicked his legs over the edge of the bed and gave his boyfriend full attention.

"I-I was just thinking…we won't get to wake up like this. There will be some other guy you see first thing in the morning…" Naruto mentioned. He flushed, inwardly slapping himself for being so unconvincing.

Sasuke sneered lightly and grabbed Naruto's laptop from his night stand. "You saying you still don't trust me with some other guy sharing a room with me?" Sasuke concluded. "I bet he isn't even gay, so why the hell should it matter dobe?" He sighed and brought up a window. After a few soft clicks and searches, Sasuke turned the screen toward Naruto. "There's my room assignment. Some guy named Hozuki, Suigetsu" Sasuke retorted.

Naruto's interested was suddenly perked at the mention. He hadn't given it much thought until he said it but he did want to know what type of people they would be rooming with. He rushed over and took a look at the screen. He frowned seeing the silver haired teen with amethyst colored eyes. School profiles were certainly helpful for stalking he had to admit. It listed his year, major, and club affiliations.

"Waoh, he's a national champion swimmer?" Naruto exclaimed. "I've seen him on television a couple of times…wow…you're roommates with a celebrity" Naruto grumbled out.

"Barely. I bet he's a stuck up prick" Sasuke commented. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at that because that was what everyone at school thought of Sasuke before getting to know him.

Naruto had to admit the guy was kind of attractive. "He isn't your type is he?" Naruto asked, eyeing the male's swimmer body from some of the school athletic photos. Damn guy worked out and kept it tight.

Sasuke stifled a taunting snicker. "Jealous already? You know you're the only guy for me. Besides he doesn't even look like a bottom from that cocky grin of his" Sasuke pointed out.

Naruto crossed his arms and plopped down onto the bed. "You say that now but I hear Uchihas can be awfully convincing" Naruto pointed out.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and forced the laptop into Naruto's lap. "Okay you've seen my roommate, now let's look up yours. I want to scrutinize the poor sap that gets to deal with you every morning."

The blonde grimaced and logged onto his own school page. With a few moments of dedicated browsing, he finally pulled up the rooming assignments. "….Sabaku, Gaara…" Naruto muttered, looking at the screen. He was a little disappointed there wasn't much information listed about this guy. Despite being a sophomore this coming year, there was no clubs he had joined, and his major was undecided. "This guy already creeps me out…" Naruto pointed out.

Sasuke glared at the picture that was poorly taken and seemed to be the only one of the guy. A red head huh? He didn't find that appealing in the least. "The guy looks mean. If he gives you a hard time, I'll hand his ass to him" Sasuke declared.

Naruto chuckled and shook his head. "The same goes for you. Haku is going to be my spy while you are in Kiri. Don't think he won't skin the other guys alive if you start showing them attention" Naruto warned.

"Oh I have no doubt. The little sadist is bound to give them the same treatment he gave me when we first met." Sasuke chuckled as he started to dress. He hadn't noticed the sudden intense stare Naruto was giving him as he pulled up his pants.

"Sasuke…" Naruto kept his blue eyes locked on the bulge in Sasuke's pocket. He was dying to know what was inside. He told himself he was simply overacting. Sasuke wasn't one to keep important things from him.

"Yeah, what?"

"Never mind…it's not important" he meant more for himself than the Uchiha. He slumped down in his spot as Sasuke shrugged it off. How could he got the feeling he wouldn't know about what was in that little box for a long long time?

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:** Sorry about the lemon skip. I feel it is a little too early in the fic to be throwing smut around lol. I'm saving all the juicy scenes for when they really matter ^_- it'll be worth the wait I promise! I intend for this fic to pick up when they start getting to school. Next chapter! Hope you all look forward to it! There is no telling what fun may ensue when Gaara and Suigetsu are involved.


	3. Unlucky Encounters

**Chapter Three**

**Unlucky Encounter**

"Is this it Naruto?" Sasuke blurted out with dissatisfaction. "I expected something a little…bigger" he admitted with a huff as he set down the first of Naruto's luggage. He turned his head around, examining the small dorm room.

Two twin long beds were arraigned parallel to the walls with two desk in-between. On each side of the room was a large dresser and closet case. It was nothing impressive. Sasuke always thought it was a scam to put pictures up of the best dorm rooms in the school website but leave the crappy ones behind to actually be lived in.

Naruto chuckled and set down one of his large suit cases. "It's fine with me Sasuke. I don't need that much space anyway."

"That's right, because cute little Naruto will be spending most of his nights in other people's rooms" Itachi pointed out with a mischievous smirk.

"Go to hell bastard!" Sasuke yelled back. He didn't need any further reminder that he wouldn't know what Naruto would be doing at any given second and he could just go to someone else's room if he really wanted to.

Naruto frowned lightly as he noticed how bare and empty the room really was. "My roommate isn't here yet…" he admitted sadly. He was rather hoping to meet the guy in person while everyone else was here to make introductions. He knew it would put Sasuke at ease if he could talk to Gaara in person rather than over the phone.

"If you're lucky, maybe he'll commit suicide half way through the semester and you'll get to keep the room to yourself" Sasuke commented. He frowned when he noticed Naruto wasn't laughing or even trying to scold him for his comment. He turned around, following the blonde's direction of sight and felt a pinged of embarrassment.

Standing in the doorway, with a few bags belonging to him, was the much mentioned red head. The group went rigid from the cold stare they got from the teen. His eyes were an empty cool jade surrounded by mounds of mascara Sasuke could barely stand to look at. This guy had no sunny disposition at all; clad in a large, short sleeves black hoodie with a fish net shirt beneath. He wore baggy black cargo pants as well. If that wasn't intimidating enough he had two piercings on the cuff of his ear and a tattoo on his forehead that read 'love'.

Naruto could feel himself slightly quaking in his shoes. He put on a welcoming smile and rushed out to offer his hand. "Sorry, he didn't mean that. I'm Naruto! I'm going to be your roommate this year" Naruto retorted proudly.

His hand remained outstretched and untouched as the red head brushed past him and set his belongings down on the floor. More upsetting was the fact he put his stuff on the very bed Naruto had already surrounded his own stuff with.

"Hey, Naruto is sleeping here!" Sasuke demanded, tempted to just shove the boy's stuff off of the bed.

Naruto quickly grabbed Sasuke by the shoulder before the Uchiha could do something that would make this an even more awkward meeting. "It's okay I don't mind sleeping by the window." Naruto grabbed his belongings and dragged it over to the other side of the room.

Itachi felt the coldness in the room set in. "I think I'll go wait in the car. You guys just come and get the rest of the stuff when you are ready" he pointed out, heading for the door.

Before Naruto could say another word, Gaara moved back for the door and simply headed for the stair well. They were on the fourth floor and all the elevators had chosen the perfect day to go ballistic on all the newly arriving students.

"That guy pisses me off" Sasuke hissed. He quickly slammed the door and locked it. "Come on Naruto, let's have sex on his bed before he comes back" Sasuke suggested.

"What?!" Naruto reddened insistently and shoved his boyfriend in the shoulder. "Don't be such a prick Sasuke. I want him to like me, not want me dead!"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the wrist and swiftly pulled the boy into his arms. "Oh come on dobe, don't tell me the thought doesn't excite you. You get to quietly laugh to yourself tonight knowing he's sleeping on a spot we already made a mark…" Sasuke lowered his head, taking a playful nip at the boy's neck.

"Sasuke…" Naruto muttered lightly, feeling the heat come to his face as he felt Sasuke's butterfly kisses along his collar bone. He grumbled reluctantly as Sasuke suddenly pulled him on top of Gaara's newly claimed bed.

"Come on, just a quickie" Sasuke insisted.

"There's no way teme. He'll catch us" Naruto insisted. He grunted as he felt the Uchiha's hand already on his waist band and jerking them down. He tried to pull away but Sasuke held the blonde tightly above him. "Sasuke…" Naruto huffed again as he felt the draft from behind as his boxers and pants were tugged just below his ass. "You're such a pervert!"

"The pervert you fell in love with" Sasuke declared proudly, leaning up and claiming the blonde's lips before he could mention any further objection. He smirked inwardly to himself as he heard Naruto's reluctant whimpering as he started to open up his own pants. He felt the blonde tense up as he gripped their naked cocks together and started to stroke.

Naruto quickly held onto Sasuke's shoulders, trying to prop himself up a bit so he wasn't laying so fully on the other. His breath hitched the quicker Sasuke stroked, bringing them both to life with ease. Naruto clenched tighter as he felt the pressure beginning to build up in him. He was simply surprised he could even perform under this pressure. Any minute now Gaara would be coming through that door. He was thankful the other would have to travel up four flights of stairs with heavy luggage in hand.

Sasuke moaned deeply, rubbing his thumb over their tips and feeling the moisture forming there. He mingled their essence together, taking pride in the slight stickiness of it. He moved his other hand around to grip Naruto's plump ass, giving it a tight squeeze that made Naruto coyly cry out. Naruto was simply too easy to please. He stroked harder and faster, working to bring about their release.

"Sasuke…" Naruto gulped down, his breath growing heavy as he tried not to restrain himself. The last thing he needed was to prolong this moment. Every loud voice outside in the halls made him nervous and every footstep made his heart leap into his throat. His eyes widened suddenly as he felt the shape running pleasure that came with skilled attention. He twitched in the other's arms as he came, spilling his cum between them. He grumbled lightly as he felt Sasuke join him in bliss. He heard the violent thrashing of his heart against his ribcage moments before he heard the dreaded squeak of the door being pushed open.

Naruto felt like his face could explode right now. He jolted upright, sitting on top of Sasuke, his bare backside facing the entrance. He was plagued by the silence that followed and Sasuke's cocky smirk as he sat up as well. Naruto suddenly felt a shiver run down his spine as he heard an impolite wolf's whistle.

"Nice ass…" came a dull reply.

Naruto turned around in horror, dying of humiliation the moment he noticed it wasn't even Gaara at the door. Naruto's face drained of all color instantly as he looked over the short black haired teen. He had a cute, small smile and mysterious dark eyes. He adorned rather tight fitting leather pants and a midriff top.

"When I read about roommate privacy agreements, I assumed it wasn't necessary for the first day" he said simply. He stepped back out of the room, taking a good look at the door. "Umm…there's no sock or tie around the knob…do you use something else these days?" The boy quickly dropped his bags and pulled out a book from his bag reading 'College Life Styles: How to fit in and what to expect'.

Sasuke frowned, lightly pushing Naruto off of him. The blonde was so shocked still; he went tumbling right off the bed, landing on the floor with an ungraceful thud.

"Who the hell are you?"

The teen smiled and stepped back in. "I'm Sai, this is my room" he announced.

"What?" Naruto rushed up, pulling up his pants. He cringed briefly as he felt the most uncomfortable sensation from not having washed up first. This was such a stupid idea. "This is my room. And my roommate is Gaara" Naruto clarified.

Sai just kept smiling and pulled out his room assignment sheet. "Well according to this, I'm staying in this room" he mentioned.

"This has to be a mistake. There can't be three people to a room" Naruto insisted.

"Actually it's quite possible" budded in an older voice. The three boys turned toward the door to find a residential adviser standing at the door. "There was a mechanical malfunction during housing registration so some rooms temporary have three students rooming together. You will simply have to deal with the arrangements until we can make room in housing somewhere else" he mentioned.

"What?! B-but where is he going to sleep? And how long will that take?" Naruto asked.

"A few weeks give or take. Housing is pretty congested until students start dropping out in the middle of the semester. Until then, I guess someone will just have to take the floor… or share a bed…" the man looked to Sasuke still sitting there with his cock handing out of his pants. He cleared his voice and simply walked out.

"Damn it…" came a low grumble.

Two of the boys yelled out again, turning to look behind the door. Naruto reddened instantly again as Gaara leaned against the wall, arms crossed and head turned down.

"Holy shit! When the hell did you get there?" Naruto and Sasuke miraculously managed to spit out in unison.

Sai chuckled lightly. "Actually he's been there the whole time. I came in after him. He just didn't say anything" Sai mentioned casually.

Naruto dropped his head, feeling like a bunch of bricks had just fallen down on him. This was turning out to be a great first impression.

Sasuke on the other hand finally seemed satisfied that Gaara saw them. He stood up off the bed, fixing his clothes and giving the teen a firm glare. "Sorry you had to see that" he said smugly.

Gaara simply shrugged. "You look like a girl when you come" he said in a matter of fact tone. Sasuke gritted his teeth and was tempted to just punch the guy in the face.

"I-I'll take this bed…" Naruto admitted shamefully. "Unless you still want it?" Naruto asked reluctantly.

Gaara looked at Sai. "You can have it."

"Then where will you sleep?"

"I don't sleep."

Everyone stared at Gaara as he said something completely unexpected.

"O…kay…" Naruto muttered. "But you can't go without lying down even once. I don't mind sharing with anyone, really" Naruto mentioned.

Sasuke looked absolutely appalled by this. He didn't want Naruto sharing his bed with any guy on a daily bases besides him. "Just buy a sleeping bag or something! They'll be fine with that" Sasuke insisted.

"Sasuke!" Naruto chided back.

"We'll figure something out tonight I'm sure. But maybe we should all get unpacked first" Sai mentioned. He looked over Naruto and Sasuke. "You two might want to get cleaned up first…" he suggested.

"Uh, yeah…" Naruto chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. He had Sasuke to thank for this brilliant idea. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him out to the community bathroom on the hall.

"I don't like this at all Naruto. Maybe you can stay at Itachi's place until housing gets worked out" Sasuke suggested.

"Oh shut up Sasuke. I'll never make friends here if I start avoiding people. I'll work through this alright. That's what college is all about, right?"

Sasuke grimaced and nodded as he was pulled over toward the sink to get cleaned up. He would have been fine with it if Naruto was just staying with one guy but two? It wasn't right. To think he was missing out on his own dorm move-in day so that he could say a proper good bye to Naruto. He wasn't ready to give up this much.

Itachi sighed as he sat on the hood of the car. He had his assumptions about what could be taking Sasuke and Naruto so long to come and get the next round of luggage. Sasuke was no doubt trying to make this a farewell Naruto would never forget. It could have been worse those. Sasuke could have been proposing. Itachi was grateful as hell that Sasuke resisted his urge to the entire time leading up to their departure. He could see the young Uchiha wanting to every time he carried about that little box. Itachi was worried Naruto might have seen it at least once.

"That's it! It's been too damn long" Itachi retorted bitterly, marching away from the car and back into the building. His relief came as he noticed one of the elevator doors just now opening. He rushed in to catch it just as someone else entered. He moved to the back corner and reached for the fourth floor button. But just as he touched it, another hand came over his. Itachi recoiled as they both ended up pressing the same button. "Lucky us, having the top floor" Itachi commented, simply trying to make the ride less awkward. But it was awkward.

He stared cautiously at the man standing beside him. He was hot by Itachi's standards, with short pale red hair. But his expression was bland and emotionless like a puppet. He was wondering if the man even heard him. Itachi was just going to write the guy off as another silent prick, much like himself on situations he didn't want to be social. This moment would be over anyway, he told himself. He looked up at the numbers at the top as they were rounding the third floor.

Suddenly the elevator made a violent jerk. Itachi instantly gripped hold to the railing but the other man handed been so agile and stumbled back into Itachi's chest. The elevator came to roaring stop in the middle of the third and fourth floor.

"What the-?" Itachi hissed. This couldn't be happening.

The man shifted back off of Itachi, not even bothering to apology for bumping into him. That pissed Itachi off even more. The man reached over and pressed the fourth floor button again. The elevator groaned and tried to move again, but only ended up shaking more.

"Gah! Stop it! That isn't going to work!" Itachi complained. He quickly pressed the emergency call button. Unlucky for him, it didn't work. "Damn it. Looks like we are stuck here." Itachi frowned as the man simply stared at him without a word. He reminded him a lot of that Gaara kid. "Hey creepy puppet man, don't you have anything to say?"

"Puppet?"

Itachi nodded, holding a straight face. "Cause you look like this" he mentioned.

"Sasori."

"What?"

"My name. It's Sasori" he mentioned.

Itachi grimaced. That name sounded awfully familiar but where from. "Well I'm-"

"Itachi Uchiha. Age 22. Born in Konohagakure."

Itachi stiffened and leaned back against the wall. This guy was a stalker or something? Seeing the reaction from the male, Sasori dug into his pocket and pulled out his business card. Itachi glared at it before jerking it and reading it.

"Akatsuki Talent Agency…" Itachi's eyes widened. "W-wait! That's where I got my modeling gig here!" he exclaimed.

"I know…I sent you the job offer" Sasori stated blandly.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: **Lol, well isn't this just lovely. Everyone is getting to meet. There is no telling what chaos will ensure now that they are together. Hope you all review and keep alert! I really want to know what you guys think of the fic .


	4. Stigma

**Chapter Four**

**Stigma**

Itachi glared ahead with contempt as those cool calculating pale red eyes looked him up and down. If not for having just learned the identity of his elevator mate he would have thought the man extremely creepy. But now he just felt exposed while he was being interrogated. He cleared his throat, hoping it would grab Sasori's attention and stop his ogling.

"You look better in pictures" Sasori stated casually.

Itachi instantly grimaced. "I wasn't aware I would be in an interview today" he mentioned. How the hell was he supposed to know he would run into his future boss while taking Naruto to school today? These sorts of things only happened in novels or television shows.

"When you're a model, every day should be treated like an interview. You never know who you will run into on the streets" Sasori insisted. He approached Itachi, corning the Uchiha with discomfort. "I would like to see what work could be down with this canvas…" Sasori announced, lifting Itachi's chin up in his palm. He turned his head slowly, examining the male's face. "Such a stern face. You scowl a lot don't you? It ages you…"

Itachi growled lightly under breath, tempted to teach this guy a lesson.

"Undress" Sasori demanded.

"What?" Itachi looked around in confusion. They were trapped in an elevator but that didn't mean no one would be coming to their rescue. A brief disappointment hit him. The old Itachi would have eagerly stripped down and fucked this self-righteous prick in no time flat. But since dating Kisame he had been hesitant to picking up his old ways.

"Either you can undress now while I have the time and patience for you or you can go back to that sad town of yours…without my offer" he insisted.

Itachi huffed, pushing the other back and tugged at his shirt. "I bet this attitude of yours gets you plenty of asses" Itachi retorted bitterly. He sighed out heavily and pulled his shirt up above his head. Sasori kept his eyes on the tone built torso, admiring the curves of Itachi's form. He gazed lower as Itachi stepped out of his pants, clad only in a pair of tight fitting briefs. Sasori gave a smug snuff of breath as he placed his hands on Itachi's hips. He strummed his fingers along the bone there.

"Well?" Itachi questioned. "Am I to your liking?"

"Break up with him."

"Excuse me?"

"Your lover. Break up with him" Sasori demanded.

Itachi gritted his teeth and pulled away from Sasori instantly. "This is some fucking scam insist it. I'm not interested in sleeping my way to the top asshole. When you are looking for models instead of sluts, let me know" Itachi grumbled, picking back up his clothes. He couldn't believe he almost feel for this. Sunagakure was full of shit heads.

Sasori grabbed Itachi by the wrist and pulled him back over. The Uchiha yelped lightly as Sasori pressed him clothes and slipped his hand back around his hips. "Don't flatter yourself Uchiha. If I wanted to fuck you I wouldn't bother asking if you had someone else first. But I won't have a model that comes to work covered in theses…" he directed, grazing his finger over a bright pink hickey along Itachi's lower right hip. "Lovers are possessive, they don't like they idea of you in this type of business. Your body no longer belongs to just them anymore."

Itachi stiffened and pouted. It was true Kisame was a bit apprehensive about him being in this line of work. He was worried he would revert back after all the attention. He didn't want to hurt Kisame again. It broke Kisame's heart to see him tear himself apart the first time. Another time would surely kill him. "He won't get in the way…I promise."

Sasori shook his head. "That won't do…you see I'm possessive too" Sasori, stepped forward, pressing Itachi against the wall of the elevator. He pried the Uchiha's legs apart with one of his own. "When you work with me…you belong only to me. Your body belongs to me. You do what I tell you, just like a good little puppet" Sasori grinned, moving Itachi's arm up above his head. "Do that and I'll make you a god Uchiha. Everyone will want you, praise you, adore you…"

Itachi turned his head lightly away from Sasori's. "But who will love me?"

Sasori frowned deeply. He twitched, ready to make another move but felt the sudden jerk of the elevator again. It itched up a few more inches before the doors back rolling back. Sasori spared no apology or explanation as suddenly a crowd of unsuspecting college freshman stared at them.

Itachi felt heat come to his cheeks as he noticed several familiar pairs looking on him. He pushed Sasori away quickly, grabbing his clothes and shoved his way through.

"Think it over Uchiha. You have until tomorrow or I'll give the offer to someone else" Sasori called out.

The older male gritted his teeth as he shuffled down the hall, hearing the violent stomping behind him.

"What the hell was that Itachi?!" Sasuke yelled from behind.

Naruto shuffled behind quickly with an equally worried face. "It's probably not what you think Sasuke…Itachi wouldn't-"

"Would fuck around with other people? He's done it before!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Are you cheating on Kisame now? You don't see the guy for one day and you are already whoring it out again?" Sasuke complained.

"I'm not!" Itachi grumbled back, pushing his way into the bathroom to finish dressing. "It wasn't what it looked like" Itachi insisted.

Sasuke followed him right in. Naruto decided to stay outside. He had a feeling a brotherly lecture was soon to follow and it was uncomfortable enough being in their family matters.

"How many times have I heard that line before?" Sasuke declared. "You don't even know that guy!"

"I do, sort of!"

"And that makes it alright?"

"We weren't doing anything Sasuke. I was just having an interview" Itachi growled out as he pulled up his pants.

"An interview? Without your clothes on? What are you trying out for a porno now?" Sasuke barked with laughter.

"That's the model recruiter. I swear I wasn't doing anything." Itachi glared back at the boy, hoping he would take his words for the truth. But that hard look in Sasuke's eyes, he had seen it before. Sasuke didn't trust him. In just one minute he had managed to break the bond that hadn't taken years to rebuild. It wasn't easy having a previous record. "I'm not lying Sasuke. You have to believe me…"

Sasuke huffed, stepping back. "You make it hard Itachi." He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed tiredly. "Can we just go? My plane to Kiri leaves in a few hours…I won't say anything to Kisame because I hope there is noting to say."

"There isn't" Itachi insisted. Sasuke nodded and stepped back out. Itachi breathed out deeply and brushed back his long hair. He couldn't break up with Kisame, especially for a job, could he? It wasn't like he was cheating and they always get back together when he was famous. But was that what he really wanted?

"Is everything going to be alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, yeah. You know Itachi. He lives on the wild side. Probably just trying to scare the shit out of us before we leave" Sasuke chuckled nervously.

Naruto nodded meekly. "I wish I could go with you…"

"I'll see you next month. We have a four day weekend. I'll see you as much as possible even if I go broke" Sasuke replied with a confident smirk. He ruffled Naruto's hair and kissed the boy. "So wait for me…"

"Always…" Naruto whispered back. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck tightly. Parting was so hard. He had never spent so much time away from Sasuke since they first met. "You better not find some other cute blonde you like more than me!"

"Not even possible" Sasuke chuckled. He pulled away reluctantly. "Haku would grill my ass if I even think about another guy. I need you to do the same with Itachi" Sasuke encouraged with a wink of the eye. Naruto nodded.

Naruto waved repeatedly as Sasuke finally got into Itachi's car and drove off. Well that was it. He was alone again. Jiraiya wasn't even around to tease him. The thought of starting back at square one was enough to make his stomach hurt. He headed back up the stairs, now having a new dislike for elevators. He smiled a bit when he saw Sai still trying to make small talk with Gaara. They would be interesting roommates to have.

"Are you all settled?"

Naruto jumped back as he heard the strange voice and faced the door. Instantly he was put on defense as he looked at the guy from the elevator. He wanted to ask what he was doing there but suddenly seeing Gaara nod his head he got the answer.

"Good. I'm leaving then. You can contact Temari or Kankuro if anything happens" Sasori retorted casually. He didn't spare a parting word before simply walking out of the room and hopefully out of their lives forever.

"Is that guy your father?" Naruto asked, trying to hide his distaste of the guy.

"Caretaker" Gaara said simply. Naruto eased up. That word being said like that. He suddenly knew exactly what Gaara meant. After all he had been the same way before he met Jiraiya. Gaara didn't live with his parents, if he had any. He wanted to question the teen more on it but reframed making the atmosphere any more uncomfortable than it already was.

Sai however was not so observant in picking up other's emotions. "By caretaker do you mean adoptive guardian or a nurturing familiar like a spouse or sibling? Or perhaps you mean as a government appointed official like a patrol officer" Sai suggested.

Naruto did his best not to face palm at that moment. Gaara glared at Sai and sat down at one of the desk in the room. "Um, Sai it's not polite to ask things like that" Naruto explained. "Gaara would tell us what he meant if he really wanted us to know."

"But learning about one's roommates is an absolute necessity of making friends with one's roommate" he mentioned, waving his book up again.

Naruto graciously took the book, flipping through the awful piece of literature. "This is crap Sai. You don't need to read about this sort of thing" Naruto insisted.

"Then will you tell me? About your families?"

Naruto went quite for a moment. He had to admit he was curious about Gaara's situation. Perhaps if he told them about his own past Gaara would feel comfortable talking as well. Naruto nodded at least.

"Um well, I stay with a caretaker too. My parents died when I was a baby and I've been in foster homes one after another until I got taken in by Jiraiya. He's like a father to me now. But he couldn't take me to move in today. I'll introduce you guys when he comes up to visit some time" Naruto offered. Naruto looked to Gaara, hoping to see any amount of relief or comfort on the other's face. No such luck.

"I share your sympathies as well Naruto" Sai announced with his polite smile. "I too am without proper family ties. My elders look after me."

Naruto gave a short laugh. A room full of orphans. It was true birds of a feather flocked together. He grinned looking to Gaara only to have the cold gaze back on him. His smile quickly melted away. Gaara didn't seem to agree with anything he thought. He was dying to know the teen's story. If only he could get the guy to open up.

"So Gaara-" Naruto started off. But as soon as he spoke, Gaara rose out of his seat and walked out of the room. "What the hell?" Naruto huffed. "He can't always be this rude can he?"

Sai shrugged. "I don't think he likes us very much. We should try some friendship building exercises" Sai chuckled.

Naruto sighed and nodded. "Fine…what does your book suggest?"

Sai clapped happily. "Drinking and karaoke!"

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:** Finally an update. Sorry again for the delay. I am studying abroad in China right now and won't be back until July. I currently have no internet connection and trying to set it up but I won't have constant access until next week so updates on all my fics will be slow. I'll keep writing though! Hope to hear from you guys soon.


End file.
